1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual massager, and more particularly to a manual massager that is multi-functional.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional manual massager in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises an L-shaped shank (20) having a first end and a second opposite to each other. An enlarged grip (21) is formed on the first end and an enlarged head (22) is formed on the second end. A socket (24) is defined in the enlarged head (22) for rotatably receiving a ball (24) in the enlarged head (22). The ball (24) partially extends out of the enlarged head (22).
The user holds the grip (21) and press the shank (20) to make the ball (24) abut against the user's skin. The conventional massager is reciprocally moved and the ball (24) is rotated to achieve the purpose of massage.
However, the conventional massager has only one ball (24) for massaging such that the massage area of the conventional massager is small. In addition, the conventional massager has only function that needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional manual massager.